


Guitar and Bass become Strings in Waiting

by Gecko96



Series: Sisters in Law [3]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Bessie is a queer baby, F/F, Friends to Lovers, I needed to write a fic of just these two getting together, Maggie is a musician, Maggie is gay, Oblivious Pining, They secretly love each other, i love them, those dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gecko96/pseuds/Gecko96
Summary: How Bessie and Maggie's relationship came to be
Relationships: Maggie/Bessie, Strings in Waiting
Series: Sisters in Law [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Bessie has a crush

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for these two so much!  
> First Chapter is Bessie and her feelings  
> Maggie and hers will come in during chapter 2  
> chapter 3 will be getting together and telling the others

Elizabeth “Bessie” Blount never expected to be living in the 21st century much less be living with some of the other ladies in waiting from her original time frame of the 16th century. She didn’t think they would form a family with the house that also seems to be the six queens. There was some tension with her and Catherine when they first reunited based on the affair that had emerged between herself and Henry. 

Anna was more than happy to reunite with the lady that had become a close friend of her. Bessie wasn’t originally close to any of the other ladies that she came back and she started to live with. Over the time her friendship with Maggie started to get close. They started to spend more time together being the youngest and both remembering each other a little bit from their time in the castle together. 

Bessie never thought she would fall for the other lady, if anything she doesn’t remember when she started to develop feelings for her. One day she was sitting on the couch doing some reading when Maggie came in and quickly asked if it’s okay if she plays. Bessie didn’t see any issue with a little background music while she would read. This started becoming a habit between the two girls.

At some point Bessie stopped reading and started watching Maggie play. She found the view of Maggie playing and being focused so fascinating. She found herself enamored with the view that she saw whenever she would look at Maggie. She figured it wouldn’t hurt to start playing her bass with Maggie, work on getting trying to improve. She knew it wouldn't be as good as Maggie at first but it doesn’t hurt to try to play. She thought they sounded good together, and she didn’t realize that she started to feel like they might be good together in other ways. 

She doesn’t remember when she started to think about Maggie as more than just a close friend. Maybe it has something to do with the start of the relationship between Kat and Cathy and realizing that their relationship was fairly close to the relationship between Maggie and herself. She knew there was a chance Maggie might feel the same way as herself, she knew the other girl was gay, she was fairly open about it. 

So what if after a couple of months of watching Maggie play and watching how she moved her fingers she started to pay more attention to other aspects of the girl. How her eyes sparkled anytime she figured out the next part in whatever song she was writing at the moment. The way her wrists would flex when she was holding her guitar or lifting anything. The fact her laugh was contagious and how she laughed almost every time someone made a ridiculous pun. It doesn’t help that anytime Maggie would say anything Bessie couldn’t help but look at her lips and wonder how they would feel. 

* * *

Bessie didn’t want to ruin the friendship that they had formed over the past couple of months, but she needed to talk to someone about what she started to feel. She didn't know who else to turn to but the person who might be her oldest friend. Anna would be able to help her with all of her emotions and everything.

“Anna, what would you say if I told you that I think that I might be pansexual?” Bessie asked as she met up with Anna for an early morning jog, wanting to try to express all her thoughts and be able to think about everything going on.

“You think?” Anna didn’t know where this conversation was going but she had a thought about where it might be going. She started jogging at a slightly slower pace so that she would still be able to talk with Bessie.

“I don’t know for a fact, but I think I have a crush on someone.” Bessie started jogging beside the queen. Before she knew it she started thinking about the butterflies that she felt whenever Maggie would cuddle up next to her, or put her head in her lap. She knew for a fact that she had a crush on the younger lady. 

“Oh.” Anna didn’t know what else to say, this was for Bessie. She didn’t want to make it obvious that she knew about her crush on Maggie. It didn’t help that whenever anyone even mentioned the other lady Bessie would blush more than anyone in hopes that no one else would notice. 

“I like Maggie.” Bessie whispered under her breath knowing that she wasn’t ready to vocally speak about her crush. She saw the look on Anna’s face and knew that she wouldn’t let it go until she spoke up about who she actually liked. “I think I’m in love with Maggie.”

“About time you tell me.” Anna laughed looking at the other woman that was jogging beside her. She slowed down and turned to the other girl, feeling like she owed her an explanation. “You also blush when we mention her. You smile more whenever she is around and you are always around her. Honestly Anne and I were waiting for you guys to announce you were already dating the first time we saw you two cuddling on the couch with her head in your lap and you playing with her hair.” 

Bessie was at a loss of words. She didn’t think she was that obvious about her crush on the girl. She didn’t think that the others were paying attention to them and were wondering about their relationship. She wanted to ask one final question before going back home to talk to Maggie because she would rather be honest with her about how she has been feeling over the past few months. “Do you think she likes me back?” 

“I think she is more than just likes you.” Anna knew that Maggie seemed to have a similar look in her eyes when ever Bessie was near her, and almost always had a smile on her face around the other girl. 


	2. Maggie and the queer musketeers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie slowly realizes her feelings and decides to talk with her girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is some minor text chat in this one

Maggie knew that she liked girls. She talked with the cousins about it and came to the conclusion after hearing more about how both girls knew that they liked women. They also came to a conclusion that they need a group chat if anyone has more questions or concerns about wondering about their sexuality. Which is how the group chat known as the queer musketeers came into existance. 

Maggie knew the other girls weren’t going to question any of the stuff about her developing crush. She didn’t want to let any of the others know about it until she knew for sure that she was actually interested in the other girl and it wasn’t just infatuation. 

She knew that she started to feel those feelings for Bessie when she looked so peaceful laying on the couch reading her book. The way she looked started sparking a million different song ideas in her head. She needed to start writing them done or else she would forget them. She quickly started bringing her guitar with her whenever Bessie would read her book. She figured it would be best to be near her when she was writing. When Bessie started letting her play well she would read. Somehow the habit started making even more thoughts running through her head. 

When Bessie started playing her bass well Maggie played guitar it changed some of her songs a bit, adding a wonderful bass section. She didn’t know how it started but somehow the songs started to come together and appear more fascinating. She just hoped that those songs were able to help express her emotions. 

Maggie started to enjoy being around the other girl and it just made her feelings grow more. She loved the feeling of Bessie playing with her hair whenever she would rest her head on her lap. She started to love the smell of coconut that she knew was coming from the other girls shampoo. She didn’t think she could handle what she was feeling anymore, she needed to talk to someone and who else then her girls. 

* * *

_ Queer Musketeers _

**MagGay** : I need ur advice

**Bilyen** : this about someone special

**KatLover** : ignore her what you need mags

**MagGay** : i like someone

**MagGay** : do u think Bessie is queer

**Bilyen** : knew it

**Bilyen** : kat owes me 25$

**KatLover** : i dont remember agreeing to that bet

**Bilyen** : still u owe me

**MagGay** : Kat how did u know Cathy liked u

**KatLover** : talk to her

**KatLover** : if anything she likes you

**Bilyen** : my gaydar is never wrong & bish she gay 4 u

**MagGay** : but what if she doesnt

**MagGay** : what if i tell her and she shoot me down

**MagGay** : I don’t want to ruin our friendship. I really care about her and don’t want things to change. She means the world to me. I think I love her. 

**Bilyen** : if u dont talk to her then I will 

**KatLover** : you have nothing to worry about

**KatLover** : also must be serious if you are doing correct grammar

**MagGay** : you have no idea

* * *

Maggie knew that if she didn’t tell Bessie how she felt then she would regret it for the rest of her life, there might be a chance of Bessie liking her back and that's all she needed to hear.

**LaMags** : I think we need to talk about something

**BestieMuse** : I’ll be home in a little bit and then we can talk about whatever you want to talk about. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do queer puns for the text group chat names


End file.
